Put Something ELSE in Your Mouth
by Yay for Yaoi
Summary: What can ya do to replace an addiction like smoking? Shounen Ai ShikamaruXOC


**A/N: Happy Pride Day. X3 Today, we Rainbow people in New Mexico partied it up! I got all kinds of cool stuff! And this story, I decided, is to celebrate. So. YAY! The title and the little plotty is based on a magnet I got at the fair. It's a 'quit smoking' magnet, and it has a guy dropping a cigarette. It says 'Put Something Else In Your Mouth.' AAAAAnd its my favorite magnet ever! So yea! Don't smoke, find something better to do!**

**Warnings: Shounen Ai/ Suggestive. Original Character (One in Anime) with a Custom Character. (One I made up.)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shikamaru, Misashi Kishimoto does. I do NOT own Takashi, my cousin does. I do however own Daiki, Shin'ichi, Cho, Izanami, and Tom Gibis(On Myspace. )**

**--**

**Put Something ELSE in Your Mouth**

**--**

Shikamaru quickly left the premises of the academy, dashing around the corner before sighing deeply and grabbing the pack of cigarettes out of his Chuunin vest. He tapped one of the cancer sticks out, then tossing the empty pack into a trash can nearby. He needed to do this quickly or risk being caught, which was dangerous; his boyfriend was worse then a combination of Temari and his mother when he smoked.

He lit up the cigarette that was now in between his delicate lips, taking a deep drag and releasing it with a relieved breath. He returned the lighter to its respective place in his pocket before he grabbed the cigarette, taking another deep drag before moving the cigarette from his mouth, breathing out smoke. God, he needed this. His boyfriend didn't even understand how bad he needed a smoke after teaching the brats at the academy before going home and taking care of their brats. Sure, his boyfriend probably took care of the kids more often then Shikamaru did; and his brats weren't too stressful, but damn, did he need this.

Shikamaru took another long drag from the cigarette, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back against the wall and released the smoke from his lungs. Plus the stupid missions he was being given after academy hours wasn't helping his stressed state. Filing paper work?! Come on! He went to take another drag before…

"SHIKAMARU!" A familiar voice rang out, making the Chuunin freak out and almost swallow the cigarette. Quickly, he threw the cigarette to the ground, crushing it under his foot before he quickly looked up, meeting scowling gray eyes. Not sure what to do or say under the gaze, he gave a wide smile; wider then it should have been.

"H-Hey there Daiki, what are you doing here?" He asked; his boyfriend usually stopped at the store before picking him up, so, he wasn't expecting him for at least another ten minutes.

"I found your stash today." Daiki said in a low, angry tone, which was scary coming from the boy with a usually cheerful, higher pitched voice. "I'm giving you thirty seconds to explain yourself. Now."

Shikamaru stared at him blankly.

"…28…27…26…" Daiki stated, telling the other he was being serious.

"Ah! Ok. Look, you can't just cut me off! I need to relieve the stress of teaching a bunch of brats someway. And you know I'm not like Sasuke or Takashi, I'm not going to go out and get in a spar to make myself feel better, or release the anger. If I don't have those I'm going to sit on it and sit on it until it gives me an ulcer and the-"

"Stop. Just stop ok?" The red head said, putting a hand to his head. "I told you there're other ways to relieve stress you know? And you have one. What happened to staring up at the clouds?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Daiki, I can't just do that anymore. I have to worry about training kids and doing stupid D-rank missions and then I have to come home and take care of you guys. I don't get time off anymore."

Daiki blinked before laughing. "Look, if you need time, make time. I mean, I don't mind taking care of Shin'ichi and Cho for an hour or so longer if you really need the break. You don't even really do much when you come home anyway. Just eat and sleep." The red head said then, sticking a finger to his lips as he though about it.

The Nara stared at him with a blank look. "I do more then that…"

The red head blinked again before looking at him. "Really…? Oh right! You use the bathroom too! I forgot!"

Shikamaru sighed. What was his boyfriend? He wasn't a complete idiot, since he was intelligent when it was required of him, but then, 99.9 of the time, he was completely clueless. "Well, I make sure you're resting, I have to keep Cho distracted so she doesn't break anything, I have to keep Izanami in check by making sure she doesn't take over your body too often, I'm tutoring Shin'ichi and Cho, I read them to bed, and most important I make sure you're healthy." He replied, then reaching out and brushing his fingers over his cheek.

The red head seemed to consider this information before he smiled. "I'm fine now though, I want you to use the time you waste on me to relieve your stress ok?" He then leaned forward, as if going to kiss him, only kissing his cheek instead. "But you need to quit, because from now one, I don't kiss smokers."

Shikamaru blinked before arching a brow at the red head. "It's not going to happen over night…it's hard to quit an addiction like that." He'd tried before; succeeded for eleven months before the twins were finally born.

"Listen though! I have a great replacement!" He then reached into his messenger bag pulling out a sucker. "Here, suck on this. It'll prevent you from sticking a cigarette in your mouth!" He said, then unwrapping the sucker.

"Daiki, I don-" He was interrupted then as a sucker was shoved in his mouth, then yanking it out. "I don't like suckers."

The red haired male then gave an exasperated sigh, turning and beginning. "Well, put something else in your mouth then!" He replied, not looking back to see of Shikamaru was following him.

Shikamaru watched him walk away for a moment before a smirk slowly worked its way on his lips, then following after the other. "Oh, I think I can find something." He said to himself, his eyes tracing the outline of his lover. As he thought about just what he'd be replacing his smoking with, he knew one thing was guaranteed; no one else has come up with such a fun way to quit smoking.

**(A/N: Please R&R and check out my other stories! I'd love that! XD Also, do you wanna know the FULL story behind Daiki and Shikamaru? Read 'Deer Meat and Dragon Spice' when it comes out!)**


End file.
